Garagara Mimpi
by Coccoon
Summary: Hinata hanya bisa kebingungan ketika Sasuke menjaga jarak dengannya. Gadis polos itu tidak mengerti bahwa saat itu tengah ada pergelutan hebat di dalam...err, otak mesum Sasuke./"Kau pasti membayangkan Hinata-chan lagi kan?"/SasuHina/One-shot/For SHDL 2012/Mind to RnR?


Tidur nyenyak Sasuke sedikit terusik karena cahaya matahari yang menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda itu merasakan rasa hangat khas dari sinar mentari pagi yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sasuke membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang tadinya menyamping menjadi telentang. Perlahan, dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya yang kemudian menampakkan kedua _onyx_-nya. Matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya ia melirik jam digital di atas bupet di sebelah ranjang. Sasuke tidak menampakkan ekspresi berbeda ketika jam itu menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengubah lagi posisinya menjadi duduk. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada satu hal yang membuat kedua alis matanya hampir bertautan.

Sasuke tidak mengenakan kaos apapun. Tidak ada. Itu artinya, ia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada malam tadi. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa ia bisa sampai tidak mengenakan baju atasan saat tidur. Seingatnya, malam tadi udara cukup dingin meskipun sekarang masih musim gugur.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting itu. Pemuda itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk menyingkap selimut tebal berwarna biru laut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Klek.

Gerakan pemuda raven itu terhenti kala didengarnya suara pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya terbuka. _Onyx_ itu melebar ketika dilihatnya ada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya hanya dengan selembar handuk putih yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Dan parahnya lagi, gadis itu ternyata adalah—

"S-sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

.

Gara-Gara Mimpi

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance, T or T+

SasuHina slight NaruSaku

AU, OOC (Terutama Sasuke), Typo/misstypo (s), Oneshot, Pendek, Ending gaje, dll.

For SHDL 2012

.

.

.

—Hinata Hyuuga.

_Oh my_…!

"Hi-hinata?" panggil Sasuke dengan wajah yang seratus persen memerah seperti buah tomat merah yang kelebihan warna merah *?*. "K-Kau, Hinata?"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"K-kenapa bisa ada di.. di kamarku?!" tanyanya dengan wajah super duper bingung. "Lalu.. kenapa kau mandi di sana?!" Wajah tampan itu menatap ngeri kearah kamar mandinya sendiri.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya; tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya agak kecepatan. Apalagi, wajah memerah Sasuke semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Akhirnya, gadis berambut indigo itu pun melangkahkan kakinya.

_Onyx_ itu kembali melebar ketika dilihatnya Hinata mendekati posisinya yang masih belum berubah—duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah memerah. "B-berhenti! Hinata!" pekik Sasuke.

Hinata berhenti sejenak. Raut wajahnya masih kelihatan bingung. "T-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_, wajahmu memerah. A-apa kau sakit?" tanya gadis itu khawatir seraya melangkahkan kakinya lagi—menuju kearah Sasuke.

"_Baka_! K-kenapa malah kesini!" ujar Sasuke frustasi. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dari arah sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat kulit putih Hinata yang mulus yang terlihat menggoda karena tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut panjangnya yang juga basah. Suara lembut yang mengalun merdu yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Selain itu, lekuk tubuh gadis itu yang ternyata begitu…

_Damn_!

Sasuke langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi hidungnya yang mendadak terasa panas dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Selain itu, tubuhnya juga mendadak terasa aneh. Pemuda itu merasakan 'tegang' yang aneh.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara lembut Hinata seakan menarik pikiran pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika dirasakannya sebelah tangan gadis itu yang terulur menyentuh pipinya. Wajah cantik gadis yang notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri itu pun berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan napas hangat menerpa wajah tampannya.

Sasuke kembali 'melayang' saat indera penciumannya yang sebenarnya masih tertutup oleh sebelah tangannya dapat menangkap harum bunga lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara lembut itu mengalun merdu. Membuat Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya.

Croot—!

"S-sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Hinata panik ketika dilihatnya pemuda itu _nosebleed_ parah.

* * *

Gara-Gara Mimpi

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

"Nggh.. "

Itachi menghela napas. "Akhirnya bangun juga kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Wajahnya manampakkan ekspresi bingung ketika disadarinya dirinya yang baru saja bangun tidur karena dibangunkan oleh Itachi, sang kakak.

"_Aniki_?"

"Dasar, kenapa susah sekali membangunkanmu hah?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk kemudian memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia masih memakai baju kaos berwarna biru gelap. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kamar mandi pribadinya. ia kembali memasang tampang bingung. Di sana, tidak ada Hinata yang keluar dari dalam kamar mandinya hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk.

Kini, Sasuke mengerti satu hal.

Ia bermimpi.

Dan lagi-lagi mimpi yang seperti 'itu'.

"Kenapa malah melamun, heh! "

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Itachi dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. "Tch,"

Itachi mendengus kemudian memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke. tangannya terulur untuk menyentil dahi Sasuke. Kebiasaannya yang paling disukainya ketika menggoda sang adik semata wayang. "Kau pasti bermimpi yang jorok." Pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Sasuke itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kaget yang 'unik' dari Sasuke. "Dasar mesum! Cepat mandi sana!"

Sasuke yang merasa katahuan telak, tidak sanggup mengelak. Pemuda itu hanya mendecak sebal seraya mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah malu karena ketahuan bahkan sebelum ia bilang pada siapapun.

"Tch, dasar Baka Aniki."

* * *

Gara-gara Mimpi

* * *

Hinata tidak mengerti apapun. Selama seharian ini, Sasuke mendiamkannya. Mulai dari pagi tadi saat mereka bertemu di depan kelas, sampai dengan saat ini, saat jam istirahat kedua hampir dimulai, ia masih belum berbicara dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia mengajak pemuda itu bicara, Sasuke pasti akan menghindar darinya dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam.

Seperti tadi, pada saat jam olahraga telah usai, ia mengajak Sasuke untuk ke kantin bersamanya. ia ingin memberikan Sasuke kue kering yang baru saja dibuatnya kemarin sore. Kue kesukaan Sasuke karena rasanya yang tidak terlalu manis. Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika membayangkan Sasuke yang akan memakannya dengan ekspresi datar namun kue itu habis tidak bersisa. Namun, itu semua hanya khayalannya saja. Nyatanya, Sasuke menolak memakannya dengan alasan sudah kenyang.

Hinata tidak memaksa Sasuke dan juga tidak menyerah begitu saja. Perubahan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini membuatnya berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Mungkin secara tidak sadar, ia pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga membuat pemuda itu memilih untuk menghindarinya. Hinata menghela napas pelan. ia akan mencoba untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke seraya memberikan kue itu lagi nanti, pada saat jam istirahat kedua.

Kakashi-_sensei_ mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan salam, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas. Tidak lama kemudian, bel tanda jam istirahat kedua dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Hal itu sontak membuat para murid berteriak senang. Termasuk salah satunya, Hinata.

Tidak. gadis manis itu tidak berteriak kesenangan layaknya Chouji yang senang karena bisa memakan habis keripik kentangnya. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum lembut seraya memandang kotak bekal yang didalamnya berisi kue kering buatannya.

Masih di posisinya, Hinata melirik sedikit kearah sang kekasih yang kini sedang berbincang ria bersama seorang pemuda jabrik kuning di bangku yang berjarak tiga bangku dari bangkunya dengan wajah merona.

* * *

Gara-gara Mimpi

* * *

Naruto tertawa keras. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan mata dari murid-murid yang lain kearahnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. "Berhenti menertawakanku, Dobe!"

Naruto menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Wajahnya bahkan ikut memerah karena tidak kuat menahan. "Hmmpftt.."

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau masih melakukannya." Desis Sasuke seraya menatap tajam sosok pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu..

Naruto menarik napas perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan tawanya yang sebenarnya masih ingin keluar. "Oke, oke, maaf."ujarnya. "Jadi, kau sudah bilang pada Hinata-_chan_?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu memerah; campuran antara marah dan malu yang dirasakannya. "Dasar, Dobe. Apa kau sudah gila? Untuk apa aku bilang padanya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya juga, ya."

Sasuke _sweatdropped_. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai sahabat bodoh seperti ini?

"Tapi, kasihan Hinata-_chan_, Teme." ujar pemuda itu seraya sedikit menilik ke sebelah kiri—kearah Hinata yang duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia juga tidak bisa menghindari gadis itu terus-menerus. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa berada di dekat gadis itu. setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Hinata, secara otomatis alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih dirinya. Apalagi karena wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu membuat otak jenius Sasuke selalu menampilkan ulang penampilan Hinata yang ada didalam mimpinya.

Hinata yang—ukh, seksi.

"Teme?"

Panggilan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali kealam nyata. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang terkekeh geli. "Kau pasti membayangkan Hinata-_chan_ lagi kan?"

Wajah putih Sasuke berganti warna. Dialihkannya wajahnya untuk menatap kearah lain. "Tch,"

"Aha! Ternyata kau benar-benar mes—"

Duakk.

"—Aww! _Ittai_~!"

"Baka! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tahu! Ternyata kau masih disini!" Sakura memasang tampang kesal. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya setelah tadi ia gunakan untuk memberikan 'hadiah' pada sang kekasih.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tega sekali.." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dirasanya sedikit berubah bentuk karena bogeman mentah dari Sakura.

"Itu salahmu karena membuatku menunggu. Sekarang, ayo cepat ikut aku!" titah gadis berambut pink itu pada sang kekasih.

"E-ehh, t-tapi, Sakura-_chan_, aku dan Teme masih—"

"Hn, tidak apa." potong Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Bawa saja dia." Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati ketika dilihatnya wajah memelas Naruto seperti anak kucing.

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Baiklah, Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu beralih menatap Naruto. "Ayo, Naruto." Wajah lembut yang diperlihatkan kepada Sasuke tadi menghilang bak ditiup angin, berganti dengan wajah 'sadis' Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan ketika dilihatnya kedua sejoli yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak setengah tahun yang lalu itu berlalu dari hadapannya sampai akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto sendirian, Sasuke berniat untuk pergi ke atap sekolah untuk sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan. Namun, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya menghentikan niatnya tersebut.

"S-sasuke-_kun_,"

* * *

Gara-gara Mimpi

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn,"

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan takut-takut. Pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, gadis itu merasa sedikit cemas ketika ia menyadari jarak mereka berdua yang cukup jauh. Pemuda itu seperti menjaga jarak dengannya.

Semilir angin musim gugur serasa membangkitkan keberanian Hinata yang memang cuma sedikit dari sananya. Gadis itu memandang kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia pegang erat-erat. Wajah gadis itu memerah sesaat. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam.

"A-ano.. A-aku membuatnya kemarin sore." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit gugup. Meskipun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih hampir satu tahun yang lalu, Hinata tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya jika berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. "M-Maukah S-sasuke-_kun_ memakannya?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas. Ia dapat menangkap sedikit keadaan canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ia tidak bisa mendekati Hinata. Ia tidak mau pikiran gila—ehm, mesumnya—itu mengambil alih pikiran bersihnya.

Hinata menampakkan ekspresi bahagia ketika melihat anggukan kepala yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. senyumnya yang tadi sempat hilang kini muncul kembali di wajah cantiknya. Dengan semangat, gadis itu memberikan kotak bekal itu pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya keduanya duduk bersama-sama. Bersebelahan, dan masih dengan jarak dua meter.

"Hn, lumayan." ucap Sasuke setelah menghabiskan sepotong kue buatan Hinata. mendengarnya, membuat gadis itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Karena, kata 'lumayan' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu berarti 'enak'.

"Syukurlah," Hinata menekuk lututnya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekelilingnya. Wajah manisnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang juga terlihat sedih di saat bersamaan. "T-tadinya kupikir a-aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga S-sasuke-kun marah padaku."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menoleh kearah Hinata, menatap intens gadis itu dengan kedua _onyx_-nya. Pikirannya kembali melayang sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah dibuatnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa keterlaluan pada Hinata sampai-sampai membuat gadis itu sesedih itu. Padahal itu semua hanya gara-gara otaknya saja yang berlebihan dengan mimpinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang nyaris seharian ini tidak ia keluarkan di hadapan sang kekasih.

Wajah pucat Hinata memerah. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. pemuda yang 'sementara' ini menjadi miliknya.

"Kemarilah,"

Sasuke menepuk pelan tempat di sebelahnya. Menyuruh gadis itu untuk mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata menurut. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat kearah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata sudah hendak memeluk lututnya lagi, kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang menahan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata menatap jemari Sasuke yang menggenggam erat jemarinya, kemudian beralih ke wajah pemuda itu yang kini tengah menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah, terlebih ketika disadarinya wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekat.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya ketika bibirnya sudah menyapu bibir lembut Hinata. hanya sebuah kecupan ringan. Namun, tetap saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata merona merah. Apalagi, setelah didengarnya kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha Hinata menjadi milik orang lain."

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note** ::

Nyahaha! Akhirnya publish jugaaa! Huwaaa… *nangis kejer+sujud syukur*

Ne, minna, asli deh, ini fic asal-muasalnya datang dari ide dadakan saya pas lagi ngerujak malam2.. jdi maklumin yak kalo agak asem, hehe.. trus diketik dadakan selama dua setengah jam non-stop! Dan jadilah fic gaje ini publish hari ini.. dan tlg maafkn dengan endingnya yang asli gaje banget! *pundung*

Huuft,

Btw, ini fic pertama saya buat event SHDL, semoga berkenan dan nyangkut di tema 'SLEEP'.. hahay.. Happy SHDL, minnaaa~

Oh ya, Tadinya saya mau bikin side story-nya My Baby buat SHDL, udah diketik seperempatnya, tpi malah dpet ide buat fic ni.. lancar bebas hambatan pula ngetiknya.. ckck.. ya udah, kabur deh ide buat side story-nya.. hiks

Ide buat No Yuri juga, padahal udah diketik sedikit, eeh, malah hilang lagi mood buat ngelanjutinnya. Parah banget dah. (_ _") maafin author gaje ini yak..

Yosh, author nggak mau byk capcus lagi.. langsung aja deh..

mind to gimme some reviews, guys?

Big Hugs,

Zena Scarlet.


End file.
